


Space Noise (#444 Silence)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, International Space Station, iss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry didn't think it would be so loud in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Noise (#444 Silence)

Larry found it hard to sleep his first 'nights' on the ISS. The other's said that was normal. Rocketlag. A thousand times worse than jetlag. The body trying to adjust to conditions it was never meant for.

Larry knew it wasn't that. It was the noise. In space there is silence. On the station there is always noise. The hum of fans cooling or heating. Water and gasses being pumped around behind a millimeter thin wall. Computers beeping, and the radio always chatting back to Houston.

He realized he might have to go back to Earth to find true silence.


End file.
